A Gift from God
by Candy-Kisses
Summary: Nathan finds a little puppy, and raises him, cares from him, wins races from him. He believes his is a gift from God. But things aren't so bright when someone comes for this dog - it's owner.Ch. 3:Nathan leaves for the race.
1. A Gift from God?

Okay, hi, Everyone. I am writing this story from a little help of the plot from the book called KAVIK THE WOLF DOG. I do not have all the same plot, but tad-bits here and there. But for those tad-bits, I think Walt Morey (The writer of KAVIK THE WOLF DOG.) Hope you enjoy.

_** A Gift from God? **_

Now Nathan had found this dog out of nowhere, one day he was going around and it was just there. Like God himself landed him there on the exact time for an exact reason. Now Nathan was a God-believing man, but he just didn't think God would do that, so he scratched that thought out for now. It all depended on what the dog will do for this young man when he gets bigger, then if it's great, he might consider the dog a gift from God. And Nathan did pick him up and bring him home and it was all well for his parents, so maybe that was another sign, whatever the reason, he hoped it was good.

"Do you have a name, Little One?" Nathan asked patting the dogs' head and finding a spot behind his thick ears.

The little dog cocked his head and whined a little. He was big, and Nathan was going to take him in to see what his breed was tomorrow, along with his shots and everything. He was hoping it wasn't a very huge breed, because like his mother said: "If the breed is too big we send him to the pound." Nathan did not want that; the dog was adorable and easy to get attached to. But by the look of him now, he was a big one.

The dog leaned over and scratched behind his large ears, going around in circles on Nathan's desk. Once he learned he couldn't reach it he was so dizzy he fell to his side. Nathan laughed and helped him back up and started scratching the itchy spot.

"You sure are a cutie!" Nathan said looking into the dogs' eyes, still scratching the spot where he tried to reach, the dog closed his eyes and sometimes dipped his head back from the enjoyment of Nathan rubbing the back of his ears.

Nathan chuckled.

The dog started to make his way at the edge of the brown desk, ready to jump, but Nathan wouldn't allow it. That's all he needed a few extra bills for the vet.

So he carefully picked him up and set him on his bed, his bed was low enough he needn't worry about the dog hurting himself if he jumped down.

And the dog did jump, this dog didn't care one but for his safety. Without any second thoughts he was out the door and trotting down the hall. Nathan raced out of his room, following him, knowing that their cat – Felix – would pounce with no mercy.

The little dog met up with Nathan's parents sitting in the living room, watching their favorite show – CSI – his mother – Geraldine – looked down at him for a moment and showed a light smile.

The dog prepared to jump his way up on the couch and, he achieved his task. Sensing this lady beside him was very nice; he lay up against her, with his back pressed against her legs. She smiled more and placed an arm over the beautiful puppy.

"Adorable, isn't it?" Nathan asked taking a seat on the other end of the blue couch, looking over at his smiling mother.

"It is," she answered still looking at the dog. "Beautiful markings," she added.

And she was right. The dog had light-copper-brown fur, and dark brown around his snout, and his tail, and the end of his legs and his paws.

Nathan nodded in agreement.

"It's 10:30, Son," said Nathan's father, Andy.

"Oh, right, sorry, Dad. I was just all caught up in the dog action, you know," Nathan said standing up, preparing to get ready for bed.

"That's alright." Andy answered, picking up the remote starting to flicker through different channels.

Nathan walked back to his room and opened his dresser door. He picked out his favorite pajamas, and headed for the bathroom.

He was brushing his teeth when he saw the little dog come in, Nathan saw him through the mirror. He smiled and spit in the sink, and got the water running harder. He lathered up his hand with soap, then covered his face in it and also rubbed his hands together; he then washed all the soap off his hands, then cupped some water in his hands and splashed it over his face.

Once he was done he looked down at the curious pup. Smiling that the dog actually liked him enough to follow, he walked out of the bathroom. And to Nathan's expectations, the dog followed. He made his way out to the living room and gave his mother and father a goodnight kiss and hug and made his way back to his room, with a tag along trotting behind him.

"You want to sleep with me?" Nathan asked. The dog moved his head up and down while planting a paw on the edge of the bed. This looked like a nod; so, Nathan took it as a nod. "Alright then," Nathan said. "Come on up." He said while patting a spot beside him.

The little puppy jumped up and lay beside him. Looking up at him, he brought his little pink tongue out and licked his cheek. Nathan giggled and moved his head back. "Gross," he said with a laugh. He rubbed the dogs' belly causing him to roll over.

"Nathan!" he heard his father's yell from the living room. "Lights out! You need lots of rest for your big day tomorrow! No more playing with the dog, or reading!"

"Alright, Dad!" Nathan yelled back, rolling his eyes. His dad needed him to be perfect. "Better fresh than moldy, or better fresh than crusty," his father would always say about him getting rest for these big days.

The puppy looked up at Nathan as if asking what was going on, and Nathan took it that way.

"What?" Nathan asked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Tomorrow I go for a big race, the North American. Well, actually they have shortened it for us youth, but it still his quite a distance. There is one every winter. But I'd hate to leave you for 3 days like that." Nathan said, propping his head up on his hand. The dog cocked his head and whined. "Yeah, Mom and Dad'll take good care of you."

"Nathan!" Andy called out from the living room again.

"Sorry, Dad, I'm going to sleep now!" Nathan said, once again rolling his eyes.

Nathan grabbed the switch dangling from the lamp that was lighting up the small room, and took one last look at the puppy before the lights went out. "Goodnight," he said quietly. Pulling the switch down, creating all darkness. The dog whined for a moment, obviously not used to total darkness, but then again he trusted Nathan, so he lay down by him and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Gran Lobo

_**Gran Lobo**_

Nathan woke up from the constant tongue of the little one on his face. His eyes slowly opened, until he was fully awake he laughed and pushed the puppy back a little. The dog just wagged his tail and gave one last lick.

"_Today is the big day_," Nathan thought to himself as he pulled the covers off him. He rose from the bed and made his way down the hall to brush his teeth, wash his face and hands and use the bathroom – his regular schedule (of course).

When he got up he saw his parents (as always) watching TV, he walked past them and into the bathroom. When he was done, the dog was out in the living room, walking slowly towards their cat, Felix, as Felix growled and rose a paw in preparation for battle.

Nathan smiled and took a seat beside his mother who was paying attention to the puppy. "Good morning, Mom and Dad," Nathan said.

"Good morning," they both answered eyes still on the dog.

"Today we take the little one in, have you forgotten, Mother?" Nathan asked looking over at his smiling mother. She turned her eyes over at him and nodded. "No, I haven't forgotten, Nathan," she answered, then turning her attention back at the little puppy.

"When do we go?" Nathan asked.

"Right after you're done breakfast," his father butted in, "the _North American _starts at 12:15 sharp. You must be quick, no fooling around, do what you have to do, come back here and get lunch then zoom right up there."

Nathan rolled his eyes; his father cared too much about this stupid race. This was a living thing his father was comparing it to, like he cared more about money or any kind of reward offered at the race than a homeless puppy.

"Understand?" Andy asked, looking over at his son.

"Yes, Dad," Nathan said with a sigh.

"Okay, now go get breakfast." With that last command Nathan was off into the kitchen. Minutes later he came back with toast and gobbled it up.

"I'm ready now, Mom," Nathan said when he just finished his toast.

"Go, Geraldine," his father gushed.

"Hold on," Geraldine hissed. Giving her husband a mean look.

"Dad's right, Mom." Nathan said, just caring about seeing what breed his new puppy was.

"Okay, okay," she said walking quickly to the door. She slipped on her shoes then jacket and they were off.

"Remember," Nathan's mom said on the way there in the car, "if this breed is too big, there is no keeping him."

Nathan sighed, "Yes, Mother." Nathan knew this dog was going to be big, he could just tell, and so could his mother and she hated the fact that they would have to give it up.

Once they got inside the vet's office a medium sized man raced out, smiling, he knew these people well. He took one look at the dog and was all 'awes'. Nathan looked at the man and was starting to get tired off him just smothering the dog; he wanted him to get it over with 1. Because he just wanted to, and 2. Because he had the race that his father was so eager to get him to.

"We want to see what breed he is," Geraldine said smiling and also getting impatient.

The doctor looked up and smiled, "Oh, oh, oh, I already know. Being around animals everyday and, having some in cages here because they have no family, you get to know the breeds, and I for one know this breed."

"Well what is it?" Nathan asked, arching a brow and raising his hands.

The vet pointed down at the little dog, "This is a Great Dane," he said smiling and started his smothering business again.

Nathan looked at his mom who looked at him. She bit her lower lip then looked at the vet. "We need some shots done."

"Okey dokey," said the vet, grabbing the dog and taking him in back.

After about a good half-hour, the vet was out with the little dog. "Shots all done," he answered, handing over the dog. "That'll be 100 dollars."

Geraldine smiled and reached for her wallet. She grabbed out two 50-dollar bills and handed them over. When they got in the car, Nathan was facing the window; knowing Great Dane's are huge dogs.

"Honey," his mother started, "I'm keeping the dog."

Nathan turned around, "But he is a big dog. What'll you tell Dad?" he asked. Really not caring, only caring that he was gonna have a dog.

"I'll tell him it's not a huge breed, is big, but not too big to have in the house, so therefore, I am keeping him," she said with a smile, every once and a while taking her eyes off the road to look at Nathan.

Nathan smiled a smile that lit up the whole car. Nathan was a very good-looking boy and had lots of girls that liked him, but his attitude was like he was an average looking boy. He didn't have lots of muscles, but he would someday. "Thank you, Mom," he said lightly.

"You welcome," she answered patting Nathan's head then going down to the dog's head.

"Gran Lobo." Nathan said out of nowhere.

"What?" his mother asked, smiling at what he blurted out.

"Gran Lobo," he repeated, "It means Great Wolf, I learned it in school."

"So that's the name?" she asked taking her eyes off the road for one quick second.

"That's the name," he repeated her, looking down at his little puppy. In Nathan's mind, he saw him being a great dog, very famous. Gran Lobo looked up at him and gave him a light lick, still a little drowsy from the drugs; he set down his head on Nathan's lap.

* * *

**Lame Time with Lame and Lamer**

Candy- Kisses: Well, Guys, that was the chapter.

Mary: That chapter rocked.

Candy: You think so?

Mary: Yeah.

Candy: I disagree.

Mary: You better not.

Candy: Well I do.

Mary: (Folds arms.)

Candy: Hi, People. To me this part right here between Mary and I are the boring parts, well at leas I think.

Mary: You calling me boring?

Candy: Yes, Mary. You're boring.

Mary: Punk.

Candy: What you say?

Mary: Punk.

Candy: b(bleep)

Mary: (Mouth drops open.) You son of a b(bleep.)

Candy: Mother F(bleeping) B(bleep.)

Mary: Stop you F(bleeping) swearing. You get my F(beelpin') point?

Candy: Haha I love it on "Get Tipsy" the song. In the beginning he is like, 'drinking is very bad, but I got a fake ID though.' Sorry that was totally off subject. We're not bring very funny, these are sad attempts at humor.

Mary: Maybe that's why they call it Lame time with Lame and lamer.

Candy: You're Lamer.

Mary: You wish.

Candy: Well guys, thats enough, I don't want to get so lame you die or something. EWW! Stop sucking my toes!

Mary: You are my Queen.

Candy: EWWW! (Runs around room banging into walls) BYE!!!


	3. The North American

_**The North American**_

Nathan and his family were now at the racing grounds. After a bit of convincing his dad let them keep Gran Lobo. Nathan was thrilled, but was a bit upset he had to go to this race after just officially getting a new puppy. But he knew his mother would take excellent care of him.

"Now remember," his mother said while fixing his coat collar, "be careful, keep all your dogs close, keep all your winter wear on and put on some extras that are in your bag if needed. And, for goodness sake, come home safely."

Nathan nodded, "I will, Mom."

Geraldine put his scarf on and gave him one more kiss and hug.

"Be my little champ," his father, Andy, said quietly as he gave Nathan a hug.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'll try, Dad."

Nathan slowly walked over to Gran Lobo. "Be good, Gran Lobo. Take care of Mother in these troublesome times for her. And await for my return for I shall."

Gran Lobo licked him. Nathan giggled then went in front of his whole family and gave them one last nod and was off towards his sled. He checked all his supplies that were on the list that the organizers of the whole race gave them. He had everything.

He turned to his family one last time; he saw some tears trickle down his mother's face. That made him sad like she knew something was going to happen to him, but she didn't, it was just a reaction from her.

He breathed in hard then let it one, gave them a little smile then stood by the steering bar of his sled. A man came by and told them all the rules and safety tips that they needed then stood before all of the youths.

"5," he started to count down, "4," Nathan turned to his dog who watched him attentively, "3," then his mother which held Gran Lobo, crying, waving, "2," his father, winking, which was his way of pressuring him to be the winner, "1!"

And Nathan was off like everyone else; all his dogs racing so fast he was out of sight in no time. He looked back to see if he could still see his family, but they were out of sight.

He gave a big sigh then went on, the view was marvelous. He saw everything, all wild life. Everything.

Some competitors raced by him, causing his dog team to slightly go to the right, causing his heart to jump because they moved close to the edge of the cliff. He loved this, but hated it at the same time. He loved his dog team, known as the fastest dogs in all of Phoenix Village. He smiled at the thought of being their owner for the race.

"Girls shouldn't race," said someone beside him.

Nathan swung around to see who said that. Once he saw him he rolled his eyes. It was Brad Pit, not literally, but that was his name, and he was pretty much as good looking. The only difference was his last name was spelled with one "t" and the real Brad Pitt's was spelled with two. He had all the girls around him, just as if he was the real Brad Pitt.

His parents were good friends with Nathan's parents, but Nathan and Brad were nowhere near friendship.

Nathan heard everything his mother Catherine said when she was over; her voice was as loud as a foghorn. "He was just so darn cute and, out last name was Pit, so I thought of Brad, because the real Brad Pitt is so cute himself," his mother would always say when they brought up her son.

"What did you say?" Nathan asked, giving Brad an evil glare.

"I said girls shouldn't race," he repeated himself, throwing that cocky grin over as usual.

"What are you saying?" Nathan asked, clearly knowing what he was saying. He just wanted to sound tough.

"I am saying that you should turn back now, Little Girly!"

"That's it, _Brad_!" Nathan had enough, so he had to do something now that he was out of sight of the parents. So, Nathan pushed himself up against the bully causing him to smash against the rock wall.

Brad chuckled, "Like I said, girls shouldn't race, nor fight," he added.

Nathan did this again; causing Brad to once again hit the rock wall. This time it hit him in the wrong part of the face and it hurt. So, he did what he always did when people hurt him, he would hurt them twice as hard.

Nathan tried to make his dogs go faster, but they wouldn't. '_Fasted dogs my butt_' Nathan thought to himself.

Brad came back and shoved him to the right; his sled hung off the edge of the cliff. Brad chuckled then went on his way, leaving Nathan in this awful state.

Nathan jumped off the sled as quickly as he could. Sending vibration through and losing his gun that he needed just incase of wild animals. He said a little curse then slowly brought his sled up with the help of his dog team. Once they got it up he dusted himself off and stood back on the sled and held onto the bar, tight this time.

"Mush!" he yelled, the dogs went on, as fast as they could.

Gran Lobo started to whine back home. Geraldine noticed he was starting to act strange ever since Nathan left. He would prance around the house all the time and also whine and sometimes even jump on Nathan's bed and howl.

She felt bad, but couldn't fix it. "He's just bored." Andy would say while flipping through his newspaper. He too knew that his was from Nathan's absence, but didn't want to admit it since he kind of pushed Nathan into the race this year.

"No," Geraldine said, fighting back this time, "It's because Nathan is gone. And you made him do it. You pushed him in to it! He could die for all we know and it would be from you! Because you made him, from guilt! Shame on you, Andy!"

Gerladine raced into her room, Grab Lobo following. Andy turned back to him newspaper. Sadness growing in his eyes.


End file.
